superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Galaxy
Super Mario Galaxy(Japanese: スーパーマリオギャラクシー Hepburn:Sūpā Mario Gyarakushī)is a 3D platform game developed by Nintendo EAD Tokyo and published by Nintendo for the Wii. It was released in most regions in November 2007, and is the third 3D original platformer in the Super Mario series after Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. The game follows the protagonist, Mario, on a quest to rescue Princess Peach and save the universe from the game's primary antagonist, Bowser. The levels in the game are galaxies filled with minor planets and worlds, while gameplay is updated with gravity effects and new power-ups. Super Mario Galaxy was first shown at E3 2006 and enjoyed a high level of pre-release awareness. The game was an overwhelming critical and commercial success, having been hailed by several gaming websites as one of the best video games of all time, and has won a BAFTA. GameRankings lists the game as the third highest reviewed game of all time. The game is the eighth best selling Wii game worldwide with sales of 12.50 million, as well as the best selling 3D entry in the Super Mario series. The sequel, Super Mario Galaxy 2, was announced at E3 2009, and was first released in May 2010. Super Mario Galaxy was re-released as a Nintendo Selects title in 2011. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Super Mario Galaxy for the 106th episode of The Completionist. Jirard appreciates the twist on the Mario story the game brings, despite being very similar to past Mario games. He also brings up his appreciation for Rosalina as a character. He also finds the game to be one of the most visually impressive on the Wii. He also sees the game as superior to Super Mario 64. However, Jirard finds some camera issues, and the spherical platforming can be cumbersome. Jirard finds some of the levels to be too long, but easy. He appreciates the spin attack, but doesn't particularly like levels that have too much reliance on motion controls. The multiplayer mode is also explored, and Jirard likes this as well. Jirard doesn't think being able to play as Luigi is enough incentive to collect every star in the game, even if he does find Luigi just as fun to play as. New Game Plus Jirard later re-reviewed Super Mario Galaxy as the 33rd episode of The Completionist: New Game Plus. This re-review features Scott The Woz, who considers Super Mario Galaxy his favorite video game of all time. Throughout the episode, Jirard declares that the two of them are having a "gush-off" to see who can gush about the game the most. By the end of the episode, Jirard declares himself the winner. Trivia * This was the first video to feature custom thumbnail art, rather than just the game's box art. * In the New Game Plus episode, Jirard played the game downloaded from the Wii U eShop. Because of this, he finds himself unable to access the Wii Message Board features for completing the game 100%. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Wii Category:Mario Games Category:Fini-Pete It! Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus Category:Complete It!